


His own private Camelot

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin misses a place that never existed</p>
            </blockquote>





	His own private Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to issy for the beta!
> 
> This was written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt Hiraeth

Gwen sighed when she saw Merlin sitting on the window sill, holding the book. It was a story about knights and wizards and dragons and a king and his love, a children’s book that they read together when they were five. And seven, and ten. But Merlin could never let the book go and sometimes he fell into this strange mood like he was missing a place that never even existed. 

“Camelot-yearning again?” Lance asked softly and Gwen nodded. 

“If only I knew how to get him out of it.”

The doorbell rang and Lance let go of Gwen to let the guys in who had come to watch the World Cup with him. 

Merlin didn’t seem to notice the place filling with people and only looked up when Arthur, one of Lance’s footie mates, stepped up to him to say hi. 

When Merlin’s eyes started to shine and a shy but happy smile crept onto his face, Gwen nodded. It looked like Merlin finally found his own private Camelot.


End file.
